


étoiles scintillantes

by angelaxy



Series: L'étoile Filante [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Seven times they almost kissed, and one time they did.Eight was their lucky charm.It became the end of their longing.
Relationships: Comte/Michiru
Series: L'étoile Filante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	1. la compassion

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Eight' prompt~  
> I posted this in separate chapters bcs I wanted to develop it into a longer version.  
> Eventually xD

The storm tonight was frightening, thunder roared and lightning flashed, over and over again. Comte happened to look out through the window when he noticed a shadow in the garden. 

Amidst the heavy rain, the figure stood near the flowerbeds, but he could only see the umbrella. _Who it might be? Sebastian?_

Comte watched the person spreading a thick blanket over the flowerbeds, protecting the flowers from being destroyed by the rain. But then the person’s hold of the umbrella slipped and the wind sent it flying off.

_It’s her._

The surprise lasted only a second, Comte abruptly left the window as fast as he could, almost running, straight to the garden. He knew she must be drenched without the umbrella but he did not have time to take one with him. His concern for her sent him running straight to her.

He opened the door to the garden, took off his coat and ran through the rain — draping it over her head.

“Comte?” Michiru whispered, peering up to him and already drenched from hair to toe.

“Shall we return inside?” He protected her from the rain and led her inside the mansion with him.

Once they were safe and warm, she panicked to see Comte’s drenched through and through. “Oh no, you’re drenched! I’m so sorry!” The rain surely was heavy enough to drench someone within a second.

Comte merely chuckled, arms deliberately lingered around her shoulders, leaning closer towards her. “No need to be concerned, you’re far more drenched than I am.”

_How adorable your compassion is._

He almost kissed her, whether her hair or her forehead, Comte didn’t know — it was a mere instinct.

His heart’s instinct.

But he didn’t, he leaned away instead.


	2. s'habiller

He watched her descended the stairs in a ball gown, the first time he invited her, the first time he could see her all dressed up — she was _stunning_ , but he couldn’t say much out loud. For his inability to speak at the moment his gaze landed on her, so beautifully dressed in the gown he’d chosen for her.

Comte stepped towards her with an outstretched hand, she took it and came closer, closer, closer.

“The dress suits you well, chérie.”

He loved how the gown accentuated her curves, but _oh_ , her neck — his darkness stirred, and his heartbeat fastening.

Blood. The only thing he could think of.

Comte instinctively bent down to her neck, inhaling, but never close enough to threaten her. _Why did you remain still? Should you not run?_

His breath caressed her neck, if he could not sink his fangs, perhaps a kiss could suffice; a kiss on her neck then lower to her collarbone, and perhaps even lower — he watched her veins throb underneath her skin, Comte reluctantly moved his mouth near to her ear to whisper another compliment.

How he wished he could kiss her neck, so inviting, so tempting.

But he didn’t, he couldn’t afford to frighten her.


	3. danse de balle

The temptation worsened when they began to dance. But at least there were hundreds of eyes in the ballroom to encourage him to maintain his decency.

Still, Comte couldn’t help but to hold her hand tighter, hold her waist closer as they danced, and she was glad they were dancing, or else he would notice how her body arched slightly, how she shivered all over.

A dark monster devoured her from within, making home inside her ribcage — inside her heart. Attraction, fondness, whatever it was, it made her soul ache.

With them pressed this close, would he hear how fast her heart fluttering?

Comte twirled her, and again, tightened his hold around her once more, as if to claim her as his.

And they swirled around with the waltz music, sparks flying between them.

Michiru returned his smile and staring into his eyes, into his soul, whether he realized it or not, her gloved hand moved closer; from the edge of his shoulder, along his shoulder line, towards his neck, as if she wanted to pull him down and kiss him.

However, her eyes ended up staring at his lips, her own lips parted slightly.

_How would it feel to kiss you?_

But she didn’t, instead she only stared at him longingly.


	4. le chariot

Ball after ball, the tension became palpable that it carried off in the carriage. Tonight Isaac was with them as they were heading home, and she was sitting beside Comte, as per his request.

_Why?_ She would never know.

Isaac was sleeping peacefully in his seat when the carriage swayed, throwing her into Comte’s arms.

He caught her in time — but, she was close, too close and her eyes seemed wanting, longing, while she looked up to him. His hands sneaked around her waist.

Michiru leaned closer, leaning against him entirely, so was Comte, their lips merely inches apart and her starry-eyes were about to flutter shut but Isaac stirred slightly across from them. The moment was interrupted and now realizing what almost happened, a crimson blush graced her features while she deliberately leaned away, unable to meet his gaze.

Comte smiled then, his restraint teetered on the edge. He wanted to devour her — wholly, entirely, completely.

_What if we kissed, would it make you stay? Would it make you mine?_

But they didn’t.


	5. dormir

Half of the sand in the hourglass had fallen to the bottom end. Only half more remained before she had to leave this place. Leaving him.

With each sand falling, each second ticking, it was a countdown of their separation.

She fell asleep on his desk when Comte went out of the city. He returned to find her there, sleeping so soundly as if she belonged here in this room. Oh how he wished she was.

His gaze landed on the hourglass, his longing became bitter and bitter, he slowly took a chair to sit by her side. Watching upon her.

Then, he leaned closer.

_What if I steal a kiss, only on her cheek?_

But he didn’t.


	6. malade

Humans were fragile, vulnerable, and it only natural for her to fall sick. He found her falling on the carpeted floor in the hallway, and carried her in his arms to her room.

Comte tucked her in, the blanket enveloped her figure in hope to keep her warm.

He touched her forehead. “A fever.. You have worked too hard, ma chérie.” After she felt a little better, he would not allow her to do the chores, and he would find reasons to have her presence for his own.

Comte watched her fondly, he would find the best doctor to attend to her. All of a sudden, her hand slipped out of the blanket and grasped for his hand and Comte let the feverish hand of hers hold his captive. 

But holding hands was not enough. He wanted to kiss her.

_A forehead kiss is polite enough, is it not?_

But he didn’t, his utmost priority was her comfort.


	7. pleurer

Unable to sleep, Comte headed to the balcony in the late night. Not without a reason, but to find if she would be there like many other nights they spent talking, losing track of time on the mansion’s balcony.

But tonight, something was different. He was about to pass through the doorway in the balcony when he heard her. A faint sound of sobbing.

There she stood, her back on him, shoulders trembling and her eyes staring out to the distance. He should’ve left her alone in respect of her privacy, but his heart did not allow him to.

Without any word, he caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace without looking at her at all. He wished he could see her crying face, it must be lovely, her tears would glitter and shimmer like twinkling stars, but he was also afraid it would make him say things or do things that might cross her boundaries.

“Cry as much as you want, I cannot let you cry alone.”

And she cried, cried into the night, grateful that he was there to be a shoulder to cry on although her entire being _burning, burning, burning_ with every ounce of feeling she held inside. Feelings for him. He was right, she didn’t want to be alone, she cried for how deep her heart had fallen for him despite the circumstance. So, her fingers clung tight in the fabric of his golden coat, stained with her tears. How could he feel so warm, always so sincere, despite his nature as a vampire?

What if this was where she meant to be? In his side, in his arms, even it might be a false hope, she wanted to be in his heart, too. 

_Should I leave, or stay?_

Comte embraced her, trapping her there, holding her captive long after her sobs subsided, longer than necessary — an embrace wasn’t enough; he wanted to kiss the tears away..

But he didn’t.


	8. étoiles

Under the twinkling stars in a balcony, their moments passed in silence while they were staring at each other; none of them were willing to glance away. He was struck with the brightness in her starry eyes, while his starless ones had her captivated.

All she could hear was the erratic pounding of her own heart.

“I hope you can forgive me, Comte.” Michiru broke the silence, taking a step forward. Then another step, and another, until she stood right before him. Close, too close.

Standing on her tiptoes, her arms circled around his neck and boldly pulled him close for a kiss on his lips. Her heart thundered, louder and louder.

_Hear all of it, Comte. Hear my heart._

A kiss so tender, so very affectionate, Comte could not muster any will to abruptly end it in any way.

After all, he had been wanting this, and her kiss stole his heart away.

_They kissed, at last._


End file.
